


Let the Fate send our feelings

by laggypc



Series: Valentine's day special [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laggypc/pseuds/laggypc
Summary: Iwaizumi's letter was accidentally sent by his mom to Tokyo. Was it for the best or for the worst?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Valentine's day special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Let the Fate send our feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to upload this on the 14th but the internet was jammed. Whoops.
> 
> I really miss my IwaOi. Imagine a whole season without them. :'(
> 
> Enjoy!

Hajime staring into the train's window as small ice crystals fall slowly and the scenery moves quickly. His he arrived as his station managing not to fall asleep. He pats his coat's pockets to find his phone, then he taps it on the gate.

Hajime turns to the direction of the nearest bakery by habit. Oikawa would always drag him in there during high school. Turns out even if he wasn't in here, his feet would still take him there.

The smell of freshly baked bread and coffee greeted him as he pushes opens the glass door. The orange lights and the warm atmosphere feels nostalgic.

He takes a milk bread by habit. Even though he does not enjoy it, he buys it anyway. It became one of his routines since he and Oikawa would always buy one on their way home. 

"The guy who is always with you," The clerk looks at him. "where is he now?"

"Oh, he's in Tokyo studying." He replies and takes out money to pay.

"I see, it must be lonely."

Hajime smiled at his feet in realization. "Yeah, it is."

The way home becomes peaceful but feels foreign. There is no one by his side to talk about how beautiful the weather is today. He looked up to the blue skies painted with orange clouds. He wonders what is Oikawa doing. 

Is he also admiring the same upper region? 

No, probably not. He is more likely busy on his date or whatever.

He increased the speed of his walk. It is such a waste of time being emotional right now, so as the beautiful scenery since he does not have his best friend to admire it together.

"I'm home." Hajime removes his shoes and coat as he enters the house.

"Right on time, Hajime. Quickly help me here." His mother gestures at him to come closer."

"What is that." He pertains to the boxes his mother is taping. 

"Toruu's mother is going to send some stuff for him. I might as well send some of the movies that you never use since he feels lonely there, besides he has always asked me to give him these before."

"What?! Of course, I use those." He shuffled through the CD's "Especially this one." He takes the CD. "You don't have to spoil him. He is spoiled enough."

"Uh, uh, uh." His mother takes it back. "You know I love Toruu like a son of mine too. I can't decline. Besides, you have watched Godzilla like a thousand times already."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm just going to take a shower."

"Sure. If you also have something to send to him, bring down here." 

Yes, there is.

* * *

To Oikawa,

I don't know why am I writing this. Probably to just remove this feeling in y chest. You know I'm not good at expressing my feelings through words verbally, but I still want to make a way to convey my feelings with this piece of paper.

 ~~How are you doing?~~

First of all, I'm thankful. I'm thankful that I've met you. Childhood would be never this fun without you. Thank you for introducing volleyball to me. I honestly enjoyed every match with you. Win or lose, it doesn't matter. As long as we stand on the same side of the court. I am happy. I am happy to spike your tosses. I am happy to be able to play with you. I know you would still play volleyball in your university, so here I am again reminding you to stretch first. Don't overwork yourself during practice. Don't forget to take a break and stay hydrated. It is part of the practice routine.

Sounds cheesy but you filled my highschool life with colors. Even though your fan club always interrupts the practice. Even though you are annoying ~~sometimes~~ every time. Even though you always flirt with your fans, you never failed to make time for us. I don't know if you are dating someone there, but if you are, then make sure to take care of her properly. Don't make the same mistake you did in high school, you volleyball freak.

I kind of miss having ramen with you. I don't know if the ramen tastes the same in Tokyo, but make sure to eat a proper meal. I know that you don't know how to properly cook, even so, avoid junk foods and fast foods. They are not good for your health. I begin to start sounding like a mother, but don't forget to take care of yourself. I am not there to help you in your struggles, yet don't give up.

Second, I am sorry for being mean to you. For all those punches, kicks, headbutts, and all those stomping on your feet. You that is the way I care for you. However, I am not sorry for calling you: 'Shittykawa, Crappykawa, and Trashykawa'. It fits your personality. If you continue to be like that, you are never gaining real friends. You should learn how to talk to people properly and with respect.

Lastly, I don't exactly know how, why and since when, but I do love you, I really do. That's all I know. I just started to acknowledge this feeling when you left for Tokyo. I know it's kind of stupid of me to realize that I've been in love with you all along now that you're far away from me. I guess that is how things work. I always had you by my side that I failed to notice how things would end up when you're not with me.

How did I even end up loving you? Maybe because you know me so well. You'd always share the things that you love with me. You'd always stay with me even if I insist you stay away with me.

Why did I love you? I don't need to find a reason to love you. I love you because I do. To the point that even if you tease me, I could never be mad at you. Even if you are annoying, I could never abandon you. Even if you have a shitty personality, I couldn't stop loving you. 

Since when did I ever start loving you. Only God knows when. Anyhow I know I felt like this for as long as I can remember.

There is no definite answer to all of those. The only thing that I am sure of is, I would never stop loving you. 

It is also stupid to be confessing my feelings to this letter because I will never send this to you anyways. This is just my way of expressing my true feelings that I should have said while you were here. I just couldn't bring myself to confess to you even if I did realize this sooner. I mean, you always had girls all around you and I can't risk our friendship for this selfish reason of mine.

I am a coward. I am afraid to lose everything we had. I am afraid of the consequences. I am afraid of the fact that you would never feel the same as me. 

I miss you. Your annoying laugh, your casual teasing, and your whining. I might sound redundant, but I miss having you by my side. 

Yours truly,  
Iwaizumi Hajime

* * *

He stared at the poorly created letter that he wrote. He had it placed inside a light blue envelope and addressed to Oikawa. He smiled to himself. Maybe it was a good thing he left because if he didn't he would never be able to write those realizations and feelings.

"I--" He hesitated for a second. "I don' have anything to send." He informed his mother downstairs.

He turns the knob and warm water drenched his back. After the third song from his playlist ended, he decided it is time to step out of the shower. As he dries his hair with his towel, he notices that the blue envelope was gone from the top of his desk.

He was supposed to put it away right after he takes a shower. He tries to remember if he did already put it away. Searching for the letter, he opens the desk's drawer.

"Mom, did you enter my room?" He asks his mother who is busy cooking dinner.

"Yes, I did."

"Have you seen a light blue envelope?"

"Yes, I did."

"Where is it now?" He tries to say it slowly for his mother to understand.

"I've sent it together with the boxes."

"You did-- what?!" Good thing she didn't read it.

"It was addressed to Toruu after all."

"Yes-- but I was not supposed to send it." He goes to the living room to search for the boxes. "Where are the boxes?"

"Just like I said, I've sent it already. Awhile ago his mom stopped by to pick it up. They are going to send the packages tonight."

Hajime was speechless. It's now or never. He rushes upstair which causes loud footsteps and his mother scolded him for that but he ignored it anyways. He wears his thickest hoodie and a pair of jeans since it would be really cold tonight. He grabs his wallet, making sure he has money with him to buy a train ticket.

"Mom, go ahead and eat dinner without me." He wears his coat and running shoes.

"Why, where are you going?" 

"I'm off to Tokyo."

Luckily his house is near the station and it's not that late. He ran as fast as he can. He thanked all those training he has done in high school. He was just on time to catch the train.

He fiddled with his phone while on the train. He has thought of texting Oikawa that it was not him who wrote the letter, that it was just a prank by Hanamaki and Matsukawa and signed his name at the end, but it is unmistakably his handwriting. So it is a no for that excuse. 

Going to Tokyo for that stupid letter that his mother sent is a huge hassle, now he has to commute back home tomorrow. It is futile at this point since Oikawa's mom uses their car, they would probably arrive there much faster. He also thought of calling Kuroo to distract Oikawa from reading the letter, but sadly he won't pick up.

Iwaizumi's brows creased even more as he tries his best to think of a distraction or a great, believable excuse that would guarantee him that Oikawa would not open the envelope until he arrives.

He also prays that the traffic would be so bad that his mom would arrive there late and would give him time to check the box before it arrives, but that is improbable to happen.

Maybe Oikawa would be on a date right now, and when he comes home he would hardly notice the letter, besides there's a lot of boxes that his mother is going to send him. Surely he wouldn't open the one with the letter first.

He has thought of a thousand scenarios to calm himself down that he failed to notice that he has already arrived in Tokyo. He called himself lucky to have a taxi right after he went out of the station. They arrived at his apartment in a few minutes. 

Anxiety builds up as he runs to his door. He pressed the doorbell as many times as he can until he opens the door.

Footsteps can be heard from the other side. The door creaked open. He peeks from the small gap to see- "Oh. Iwa-chan!" He fully opened the door. "I didn't know you are included in the packages." His giggles echoed around the halls.

"Let me in." He squeezed his way through but Oikawa blocked the path.

"No." 

Iwaizumi tries one more time. 

"You have to hug me first." Oikawa opens his arms waiting for the hug.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the taller guy. "Fine." 

Oikawa pulled him into a very tight hug, but he didn't mind. "I missed you, Iwa-chan." He whispers.

"Mhmm, me too." He taps Oikawa's shoulder.

They pulled away after 10 solid seconds. "Why are you here?" Oikawa gasps. "Could you possibly be here because you want to celebrate Valentine's with me?! You should at least brought some chocolates or flowers with you. Either way, your company is enough."

"No. It just happens to be I'm in Tokyo tonight, so I thought I might visit you." He looked around his living room to see unopened boxes. He sighs in relief.

"Whatever, I'm going to believe my assumption."

Iwaizumi sat on his couch and examined the place. Now, how is he going to find the letter?

"Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee."

"Wrong, I'm serving green tea tonight."

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue and went to the kitchen. "I'm having this, then." He pulls a pack of hot chocolate powder.

"Why won't you appreciate my green tea just for once?"

Iwaizumi ignores the whining like always. "Why do you have boxes in your living room?" He asks innocently.

"My mom and your mom sent them. Most of them contain my items from back home. I wonder what your mom send me."

He secretly gulps. "You haven't opened them yet?" He was nervous internally but still manages to compose a proper sentence without his voice shaking.

"Yeah, honestly I haven't touched one yet. I'm too lazy, besides I was enjoying watching an alien documentary in my room."

As expected, base on his actions and reactions. It seems like he didn't read it yet. "You didn't have a date?"

"You are my date."

"No, I'm not. I'm not your replacement when you don't have pretty girls around you." He spat it like a poison.

"Ouch." Oikawa pretends to be hurt and has both of his hands on his chest. "You were never a replacement, Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi didn't reply and just continued to stir is hot choco.

"Please be my date tonight?" Oikawa tried his best to act cute and fluttered his lashes.

"Whatever." 

"I'm taking that as a yes." He plops beside him and turns on the TV. "What movie do you want?"

"My mom sent you a Godzilla CD. Where is the box?" It is his chance to take a look inside, to grab the letter and get home without being caught.

"Nooo, let's watch something romantic."

"You asked me."

"Hmph, fine. I think her box is the one near the door. I'm going to get blankets and snacks."

Iwaizumi opens it with a pair of scissors. Sweat builds up in his forehead as he looked for the envelope. It was not there. Maybe his mother was mistaken. Maybe she didn't send it after all. He wipes his sweat. Did he already read it? 

Anxiety builds up, eyes wandered around and... _bingo_. There it is. It was at the top of the drawer. He immediately grabs it and inserts it inside the pocket of his hoodie where it is safe and secured.

"Iwa-chan? Did you find the movie already?"

"Yeah," He picks up the CD. "here you go."

"I only have Pringles and Doritos." Oikawa wraps himself with the think blanket.

"Then this date sucks. Do you have at least an ice cream in your fridge." He sips from his mug and hugged a pillow.

Oikawa's brows shot upwards at the mention of the word 'date'. "Oh, I have. Let me get it quickly."

Lights were turned off but could see Hajime's sparkling eyes. He paid more attention to it more than the movie. 

As the movie progresses, fewer and fewer chips are available, but they didn't mind. Oikawa leans at Iwaizumi. He didn't mind like it was normal like it was supposed to be like that all along. The genre of the movie is not what makes a date romantic, it is the person you are with.

Oikawa fell asleep on Iwaizumi's chest halfway the duration of the movie and that's when he decided to turn off the TV since he is also feeling sleepy as well.

Oikawa was awakened by tiny movements but didn't move for a while. Slow rising and falling of the shorter man's chest indicate that he's asleep. He took that chance to kiss him on the lips. He giggled because he stole a kiss from him who is still sleeping peacefully. It was quite a sight, to be honest. His beauty glows even in the dark.

Morning came and sunshine passes through the window. Limbs and blankets have fallen but both didn't mind the coldness because they had each other.

Iwaizumi is already awake but wishes to stay in this position for a little longer. He stared down at the brunette who is still sleeping with his mouth slightly open. He notices that his lashes are too long for a boy to possess.

"Mmm, Iwa-chan." Oikawa chews his lips. "Don't leave." He says barely audible.

He is sleeptalking but Iwaizumi can't help himself to answer. "Yeah, I'm here." Just to make fun of him.

"But Iwa-chan--" Oikawa brows creased. "...so mean."

Iwaizumi chuckled, he didn't know if he should be insulted. Even in this boy's dream, he is still 'mean'. He admits to himself that he likes teasing Oikawa because he has the cutest reactions.

"Oi, wake up." He taps Oikawa's shoulder.

Oikawa groans. "But I'm still sleepy."

"You were the first one to sleep. How are you still sleepy?" 

"Who knows?" Oikawa smiles to himself when he remembered that he was blushing hard until four AM.

"Then sleep, but I have to make breakfast." Iwaizumi sits up while supporting the brunette. "You can have the couch." He places a blanket over him.

-.-

Oikawa wakes up to the smell of fried rice and eggs. Biceps and back muscles are flexing as Iwaizumi flips the eggs.

 _How could he be a mom and a daddy at the same time?_ He giggles to himself.

"Morning Iwa-chan."

"You're awake. Go take a seat."

"You were supposed to greet back 'good morning'."

"I'll be leaving this afternoon." He places a plate and filled it with fried rice.

"Oh, I see. Let me take a shower after I have my breakfast."

"Sure. Take your time." Iwaizumi takes a spoonful of fried rice.

Oikawa moans as he also takes a bite. "This is so delicious, Iwa-chan. I have never tasted anything like this before. What did you put in it?"

"It's just fried rice. Stop being so exaggerated."

-.-

"Iwa-chan help me dry my hair!" He hands out his towel.

"Ughh, why do I have to do that?" Despite the whining, he followed Oikawa's request.

"Remember when we were kids? You also used to help dry my hair." Oikawa closes his eyes and hugged his legs.

"That's because you would cry if I won't." He gently tugs Oikawa's hair with an alien printed towel.

"And you don't like me crying which is sweet."

"Because it is annoying."

"Iwa-chan, mean!"

-.-

"Are you sure you don't want to eat lunch here?" Oikawa pouts to convince him.

"Yeah, I'll take the lunch with me. The train is about to arrive."

The train arrives. Iwaizumi looks back to say goodbye. "Be sure to eat a proper meal Oikawa. Your house is full of ramen. I'm off." He steps on the train.

"Yeah, I will." Oikawa waves. "See you later, Iwa-chan!"

The door closes. The train begins to move. He finds himself a comfortable seat. He reached out to his pockets. He holds out the light blue envelope. Oikawa didn't manage to open it, because it seems untouched and properly sealed. He flipped it only to see that the names where switched.

\--

To: Iwaizumi Hajime

From: Oikawa Toruu

\--

He blinked hard. He must be hallucinating. His throat was dry as he opens the letter.

* * *

Yes, I did read your message. I know you'd be looking for it, so I placed my message in the same color as the envelope you sent. Hoping that you would pick this up as a mistake in assuming this was yours. Based on the content of your letter, it seems like you were not supposed to send it to me. I figured out that you would be coming barging inside my apartment just to retrieve it. I also knew you don't like getting your self embarrassed in front of me, so that's why I'm going to try my best to act normal (like I never read your message) until you read this letter. 

_I'm so smart right, Iwa-chan?_

  
Dear, Hajime

I was looking forward to this day ever since middle school but never expected it to come true. You confessing to me is such an implausible thing. I guess I was a coward as well. I used girls as a distraction from being in love with you. I never imagine you reciprocating my feelings and I was afraid of rejection. I was afraid you'd stay away from me if you knew how I felt about you, and I don't what that to happen. That's why I chose to stay silent in exchange for your company.

There is no guarantee that everything would go as I planned since I don't if you would come here for your letter, I don't know if you would even pick this up, and I also don't know when are you going to read this or if you'll ever read this, but I am still hoping you would. If you are reading this right now, I just wanted you to know that I love you too.

I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Sincerely yours,   
Oikawa Toruu

* * *

Isn't Oikawa the most clever guy Iwaizumi has met? Hajime smiled to himself. Now, he knows what he meant by 'See you later.' He is definitely going back to Tokyo because he owes the brunette a proper 'I love you'. and a ton of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your time reading this. Kudos and comments are appreciated! They inspire me to write even more. :D
> 
> -
> 
> laggypc (◕ᴗ◕✿)


End file.
